kamenriderkabutofandomcom-20200213-history
Souji Tendou
, formerly known as is , the main protagonist of Kamen Rider Kabuto. Character History God Speed Love Timeline Souji (born "Souji Kusakabe") lived a typical, happy childhood with his parents until they were murdered and impersonated by mimetic, extraterrestrial creatures known as Worms. He would eventually find himself under the care of his grandmother who would continued to raise him as "Souji Tendou" alongside his step-sister Jyuka. Through unknown means, Tendou would discover that his family survived through a previously unknown sister named Hiyori. In an attempt to meet her, Souji was caught in the calamity caused by the Shibuya Meteor Strike. Amidst the devastation, Tendou would briefly meet his sister, but the two would become buried under the rumble of a collapsing building, with Hiyori suffering severe injuries. The two would survive and, years later, the landscape of the Earth had drastically changed. The meteor strike had evaporated a vast majority of the planet's surface water, creating areas of desolation around the globe. The meteor also carried other Worms which further threatened human life. With water becoming the most precious resource, organizations such as ZECT and its rival faction, Neo-ZECT, have used their influence to regulate what remains and to combat the Worm threat. Now an adult, Tendou has been working as the mercenary Kamen Rider Kabuto for some time; using his work to keep watch over an ailing Hiyori, who had become critically-ill from the injuries she suffered during the Shibuya Meteor Strike. As the conflict between the three factions (ZECT, Neo-ZECT and the Worms) reached it climax, Tendou would be instrumental in the Jacob's Ladder incident, which attempted to replenish the Earth's water with an water-bearing asteroid using a space station powered by Clock Up technology. With the help of Kagami (Kamen Rider Gatack), Tendou uncovered a secret conspiracy between ZECT and the Worms: using the space station to bring more Worms to Earth from a second asteroid. The two would infiltrated the space station and defeat Issei Kurosaki, ZECT's Kamen Rider Caucasus; acquiring the Hyper Zecter which enabled Tendou to alter history by transporting the Worm-infected meteorite seven years into the past and colliding it with the original Shibuya meteor, preventing the catastrophe of his present timeline. Before vanishing, Tendou visits his past, younger self and gives him his Zecter belt and encourages him to persevere and save his sister Hiyori to continue on in the altered timeline. TV Timeline (Alternate) A Souji Tendou from an alternate future than the TV continuity would use the Hyper Zecter to travel to multiple points in time. Assisting and intervening in events with his past self and former friends. This Tendou appears numerous times: *The first major appearance has this Tendou cooperating with the past Tendou to save Hiyori's life by exploiting Hyper Clock Up to replace her with a Worm right before she was about to die. *He also appeared to destroy a bunch of Worms when Tsurugi and Kagami were fending off against them. It is implied that this Tendou interfered to give Kagami more time to fight against Tsurugi, who had reverted back into a Worm unknown to both of them and starts to rampage. It's most likely that this Tendou attempted to prevent the death of Tsurugi Kamishiro, but failed to. It is unknown what happened to this Souji Tendou. TV Timeline Tendou's life in the TV timeline is identical to that of the God Speed Love timeline up until the point where meteorite fragments crash down onto Shibuya. The major difference is that the meteor fragments that hit Earth do not dry up the ocean. (It is unknown if the TV timeline of Kabuto simply had a smaller meteor fall onto Earth or if it was the action of the God Speed Love's Souji Tendou changing history). His parents were still mimicked and copied and he was raised by his grandmother alongside his step-sister Juka. At the site, he witnesses the Worms that mimicked his parents injured and desires to kill them to avenge his real parents, but instead he realized that his biological sister, Hiyori, was born through the Worm and decides not to kill them. Later, however, the unstable rubble collapses on Tendou and the copied Kusakabe family, killing the Worms with Tendou injured, attempting to extend his hand out to Hiyori. Tendou receives the Zecter Belt in two different instances during the Shibuya incident, creating confusion among viewers. Either instances are a negligible difference on the rest of Tendou's history as it merely changed the origin of him receiving the Zecter belt: *In one instance, he received the Zecter Belt from the Worm who mimicked his father, who gave it to Tendou. Tendou would then save Hiyori who stuck under rubble after putting on the belt when they get collapsed by the unstable rubble. **In this instance, it appears that God Speed Love never happened and that the meteorite that hit Earth was the same size as the reduced meteorite remnants of the two meteorites colliding in God Speed Love due to Tendou time travelling. However, it does not explain why a mimicked father of Tendou would randomly have a Zecter Belt when the Zecters themselves were not even in a proper development stage. *In another instance, during the Shibuya incident, Tendou and Hiyori are trapped by the unstable rubble and an alternate Souji Tendou from the God Speed Love timeline gives the young Souji the Zecter Belt and tells him to put it on. The future Tendou then ceases to exist while the younger Souji puts on the Zecter Belt, granting him enhanced strength and durability as he reaches out to Hiyori and saves her. **This event appears to make the most logical sense as ZECT higher ups and Arata Kagami, who had his own Kabuto Zecter Belt, were confused at the fact that the Zecter Belt was just recently created while Souji Tendou already had his for years. Another supporting factor is that the timeline portrayed at the end of God Speed Love is identical to that of the TV series. After the Shibuya event, Tendou grew up raising Juka, while training to become Kabuto. He meets Arata Kagami, a young man who had his wallet stolen by a mugger and tells him that he's the man who walks down the path of heaven. Tendou would become Kabuto when Kagami attempts to be Kabuto due to Tendou also having a Kabuto Zecter Belt much to the latter's surprise. Once as Kabuto, Tendou would come to clash against ZECT, who desires to retake the Kabuto Zecter and the Kabuto Zecter Belt as Tendou himself was not part of ZECT. He would then work with ZECT temporarily under the psuedonym "Soujiro Tendouji", but later goes solo once more. He would later also ally himself with Drake from time to time, and Kagami, who had now become Gatack, and Tsurugi Kamashiro, who was Sasword. Another thing that Tendou would do is watch over Hiyori, his biological sister. When Hiyori transforms into a Worm, her life is endangered, forcing Tendou to attempt a Rider Kick on her, but in a strange fate, he found himself comfortable "killing" Hiyori as an alternate Kabuto from the future swaps Hiyori with a Worm right before the kick lands. Tendou reveals his past to Hiyori and how they're related. His mother was pregnant when she was mimicked, so the Worm also carried an unborn Hiyori, and that his real name wasn't Souji Tendou, but rather Souji Kusakabe. Together with Kagami, the two strive to protect Hiyori from all worms so that she can live her life in peace, however, Hiyori is attracted to Area X and disappears with the test subject of the Hyper Zecter, flinging the two to the edge of the universe. Tendou, after gaining all of the Zecters through different means, attempts to trade them all for the Hyper Zecter, but is unable to as it is destroyed when the suitcase controlling it was rigged. However, a past version of the Hyper Zecter comes to the aid of Tendou, allowing him to Kabuto Hyper Form, granting him "Hyper Clock Up", which slows the flow of time and can also time travel, while also increasing the output of his Rider Kick. A mysterious man called Daigo Tachikawa tells Tendou to stop collecting the Zecters, saying that if the Riders do not fight Worms, the Natives will be in trouble. Tendou realizes that Tachigawa is a 'Native' and guards him, as Tachigawa seems to know Hiyori's whereabouts. Riku Kagami calls on Tendou and tells Tendou the story of The Red Shoes, explaining that the Zecters will drive them insane if they refuse to fight Worms. Tachikawa referred to Tendou by his real name, Souji Kusakabe, the one who is chosen by Kabuto, the god of the sun who controls the light. After Kabuto saves Daigo from a group of Worms, he experiences the 'berserk switch', almost killing Daigo in the process. The Hopper Riders arrive on scene and defeat them instead, leaving with a cruel laugh. Unfortunately, Tachikawa is still killed by Cochlea Worm after trying to escape. He tells Tendou to 'find the solar eclipse' and dies. Tendou and Kagami then promise to kill each other if they were ever under the effects of the Red Shoes System again. Tendou then decided to release all the Zecters that he has obtained from the others. Later on, Tendou is challenged by two Executive Worms to defeat a powerful Worm without the use of Hyper Clock Up, and in return the Executives would tell him the secrets of the Natives. Tendou remarked that his power always evolving and is faster than light and called upon the Perfect Zecter. Utilizing the power of all 4 Zecters, he defeated Lepotophyes Worm, but was taken through an involuntary Hyper Clock Up to a place 'devoid of all time' with the solar eclipse. After seeing a fleeting image of Hiyori with another man, he is pulled back into his dimension. Tendou is then left wondering why he still cannot control Hyper Clock Up. Back at the Bistro La Salle, Rena challenges Tendou once more in hopes of taking the Hyper Zecter, but her memory gets erased due to Tendou's Hyper Sting attack. Drake and Kabuto end up fighting each other because Daisuke doesn't believe that Rena is still evil. After Rena loses her fragment of the Shibuya Meteorite, Tendou picks it up and is taken through another Hyper Clock Up to Hiyori's dimension again. After confronting his Worm counterpart, Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto, their Rider Kick collision forces Kabuto back to the real world. Tendou discovers the secret behind the Masked Rider System after conversing with Kagami, learning that it was created by Natives and given to humans who in turned formed ZECT. Through the use of this technology, they fight alien Worms and protect the Natives. It is also revealed that Tendou received his Kabuto Buckle from the Native who mimicked his father. They are also able to conclude that the Natives arrived on a meteorite 35 years ago to assist the humans with the Masked Rider System. Even after learning all this, Tendou's sole resolve is still to defeat all Worms so that Hiyori may be safe. Tendou meets Reiji Nogi as well, and seemingly holds up a much better fight than Kagami until Nogi activates Freeze, defeating the power of Hyper Clock Up, forcing Tendou back into Rider form. During their second battle, Tendou learns from his mistakes and anticipates Nogi's use of Freeze. After getting knocked back, Tendou's Hyper Shooting is still active and stuns Nogi temporarily. Tendou is then able to use the Perfect Zecter's Maximum Hyper Cyclone to defeat Cassis Worm Dimidius, only to have him evolve into a stronger form, Cassis Worm Gladius. Kabuto and Dark Kabuto meet again during episode 43, and this time, Tendou wants to purposely lose to Dark Kabuto so that he may somehow discover Hiyori's location. However, after realizing this plan made him seem like a coward and a small man, his fighting spirit returns and he defeats Dark Kabuto, only to be interrupted by Hiyori who transforms into Sisrya Worm. She states that she is fine with living in another dimension and proceeds to defend Dark Kabuto. After Hiyori leaves, Tendou explains to Kagami that the only way for her to be happy is to let her leave with the fake Kabuto. Renge arrives with news however, that the entrance to the other world is opened when the solar eclipse occurs. Soon after, Tendou and Kagami both rush for Area Z in hopes of defeating Cassis Worm. There, they see Sasword defending Misaki using his life, and Kagami tells Tendou that Hiyori is acting the same way. She doesn't want to hurt Tendou anymore and so she tries to convince herself that she doesn't want to come back. Tendou, moved by this, leaves and goes after Hiyori as a solar eclipse starts. After chasing Hiyori back to her dimension, Tendou is able to convince her that Worms are not the evil ones, only the ones that wish to do harm are, and he will always protect her and be by her side. Tendou then talks about how Riders fight for the good of humanity, and she will always be protected. After realizing the one who really cares about her is Tendou, she leaves Dark Kabuto and returns to the human world. Kabuto then goes to find Gatack, on the brink of defeat. Coordinating a three-way Rider Kick with Kick Hopper and Gatack, they are able to neutralize Cassis Worm while Hyper Kabuto finishes him off with Maximum Hyper Cyclone. After discovering that Hiyori has been injured once again, he takes her to hospital, but she seemingly hides the fact that Dark Kabuto was the one that injured her. Leaving Hiyori, Tendou, along with Riku and Mishima, meet with Negishi, possibly the leader of the Natives. He asks Tendou if he will help the Natives, and then decides to be Tendou's fan. Soon after, massive groups of Worms begin appearing again, and Tendou goes to defeat them. Tendou attempts to recruit other Riders in an effort to fight the Worms, but when he appears before Kageyama and Yaguruma, he finds them attempting to regain their darkness and quickly leaves, thinking that they are crazy. Tendou meets Nogi once again, this time as Cassis Worm Clipeus, but is unable to fight him as Nogi runs away soon after. After conversing with Kagami and Misaki back at the Bistro, Tendou learns Tsurugi is a Worm and automatically decides to defeat him. Kagami however, disagrees, saying there is still good in him. While Kagami leaves to fight Clipeus, Tendou goes and meets Jiiya, learning of a promise that he must fulfill. Tendou meets Tsurugi after talking with Jiiya and agrees to trade all the Zecters in exchange for Kagami's life. At the last moment, the Zecters are able to escape, and Tendou engages Scorpio Worm in battle. Preparing for the final blow using the Perfect Zecter, Tsurugi suddenly appears from Scorpio Worm telling Tendou to fulfill his promise. Understanding that Tsurugi wants to destroy all Worms, Tendou activates Maximum Hyper Typhoon, slashing through Scorpio Worm's body. As Riku announces that the threat of the Worms will finally come to an end to the public, ZECT begins handing out Worm identification necklaces that alert the wearer of nearby Worms. Upon learning this, Tendou begins destroying the necklaces. By destroying the necklaces, the public begins to fear and hate Kabuto. Kabuto and Dark Kabuto once again do battle, interrupting Tendou's quest to destroy the necklaces. Anticipating Dark Kabuto's attack method, Kabuto is able to defeat him by using Hyper Clock Up along with the Maximum Hyper Typhoon. Returning to destroying the necklaces, Gatack tries to persuade Kabuto to stop, but Kabuto simply tells him something is not right about the necklaces and continues destroying them until a blocked bullet from Tadakoro's gun goes stray and hits Renge. Kabuto then fires at Gatack and escapes the area, leaving an infuriated Tadakoro to care for an injured Renge. Continuing on his mission of destroying the Worm identification necklaces, Tendou ends up rescuing Dark Kabuto from the clutches of Mishima and Negishi, who have taken over ZECT. After saving Dark Kabuto, Gatack finds Kabuto and demands to know the reason behind the destruction of the necklaces. Kabuto reveals that the necklaces are turning humans into Natives and must be destroyed. Not believing this, Gatack attacks Kabuto and defeats him with the help of the ZECT Troopers. Lying under the rubble of the battlefield, Tendou recalls his words to Hiyori of him always being by her side. As he reaches for a lone flower, the rubble from atop him falls and apparently crushes him. It is revealed that Tendou was indeed still alive after all. He uses the very same lone flower to destroy the controls, causing the meteorite that was turning humans into Natives to overload. Afterwards, Tendou gives a powerful speech to convert the Native ZECT Troopers to his side. Then Hyper Kabuto defeats Mishima/Gryllus Worm together with Gatack, escaping the first explosion as an irritated Negishi was intend to make Tendou pay for ruining everything he sought to obtain. Dark Kabuto then rushes out at the last moment, telling Tendou to protect their world as he drags Negishi back into the explosion that kills them both. Realizing the battle is over, Tendou releases the Kabuto Zecter, and Kagami soon follows suit, the two then watch the Zecters fly away to an unknown destination. Tendou then tells Kagami to listen to what he is about to say, for he will only do so once. Tendou then goes on to say that to walk the same path is merely a test of perseverance. Tendou then says, "But the ones reaching different paths together are..." Kagami then interrupts, by finishing it with "friends", and asking him if his grandmother gave him this quote. Tendou smiles and states that those are his words. The two are then greeted by Tadakoro, Renge, and Misaki. Renge leaps to Tendou and gives him a hug, causing Tendou to nearly fall backwards in surprise. Tendou then resumes a normal life. During the epilogue, Tendou is shown in Paris improving his cooking skills, giving his trademark introduction to a Frenchman who recognized him and asked him if he's the famous Souji Tendou. Later appearances in Kamen Rider/Super Sentai live action productions Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker Kamen Rider Kabuto, Rider Form, appears in the final battle of the movie Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, alongside the other previous Riders rescuing Decade and facing Dai-Shocker's troops. During the large battle, Kabuto mostly fights alone, eventually defeating Longhorn Orphnoch, a Bakeneko, a Mole Imagin, a Ganikomol and a Shiomaneking while Kamen Rider 1, Kamen Rider 2, and Kamen Rider Black RX fight against Ambassador Hell in his Garagaranda form. After finishing his own battle, Kabuto helps them. Alongside Black RX, he stuns Garagaranda with a punch, allowing Rider 1 and Rider 2 to destroy Garagaranda with a Double Rider Kick. Afterwards, he joins up with the other Riders in a combined Rider Kick which destroys Dai-Shocker's castle and the alternate Shadow Moon, Nobuhiko Tsukikage. Kabuto joins up with the other Riders once more in a combined attack to destroy Dai-Shocker's ultimate weapon, the giant robot, King Dark. After the battle ends, Kabuto leaves the World of Decade alongside the other Riders. *Although this Kabuto doesn't show his human form, the special feature for the movie OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders, which aired on Hokuriku Asahi Broadcasting, 03/28/2011, at 10:00-10:30am, considered this Kabuto and the Kabuto in the Let's Go Kamen Riders movie the same character, and affirmed that he was Souji Tendou from the original Kamen Rider Kabuto TV series. Kamen Rider Decade Kamen Rider Kabuto, Rider form, appears in episode 31 of Kamen Rider Decade, as one of Wataru Kurenai's companions, who antagonize Decade after he failed in his mission of saving the worlds. In the special version of episode 31, Kabuto is one of the few Riders in the battlefield who isn't shown dying in the Rider War. Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010 Kamen Rider Kabuto, Rider Form, appears in initial scene of Decade's story in Movie War 2010. He searches for Decade alongside Skyrider and Kamen Rider Super-1, and fights against him after a surprise attack against Skyrider. Kabuto and Decade use Clock Up, but Decade combines that ability with invisibility, taking him out with another surprise attack. Kabuto's horn breaks and the only thing left behind is the horn and Kabuto`s Kamen Ride card, the latter picked up by Decade to complete his mission. Eventually, every world and Rider is restored, although this version of Kabuto isn't directly shown again in the movie. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Kamen Rider Kabuto's Rider Form appears yet again in OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders, fighting against Worms that allied themselves with Shocker and other Kamen Rider villains from the 40 years of the franchise. *Although his human form isn't shown in the movie itself and he doesn't speak, Kabuto is confirmed to be Souji Tendou by the movie's official website. Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen Kabuto is one of the Riders who answers what seemed like Kamen Rider 1's call and joins his force to attack the Super Sentai force led by Akaranger in order to preserve the existence of the Kamen Riders. Using his bike, the Kabuto Extender, alongside Double and Kiva, Kabuto attacks the and . However, afterwards he attempts to engage Akaranger in combat only to be knocked down and seemingly destroyed by his next attack. However, that was all part of Tsukasa Kadoya's and Captain Marvelous's plan. They had disguised themselves as Kamen Rider 1 and Akaranger and lead the Super Sentai and Kamen Rider against each other to fool Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack into thinking that the Riders and Sentai had been really wiped out. Kabuto, alongside all the other Rider and Super Sentai forces seemingly destroyed during the battle, reappear from a dimensional wall to face together the Shocker Zangyack Alliance. During the big battle, Kabuto is only briefly seen once, fighting against a Dai-Shocker Combatman in the initial aerial shot. Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z , Double, Den-O, and Kabuto as seen in Super Hero Taisen Z.]] Kamen Rider Kabuto, Rider form, arrives alongside the reinforcements brought by Kamen Rider 1 and Akaranger to the final battle against the Space Crime Syndicate Madou. Kabuto, alongside BoukenBlack, is shown heading towards a Dogormin to help GokaiGreen. When all heroes gather to blast the monster army at once, Kabuto is shown using the Kabuto Kunai Gun. After the battle was over, he appears alongside the other heroes in a nearby cliff to give goodbye to the heroes who had discovered Madou's plot, Haruto Soma, Kosuke Nitoh, Ikari Gai from the Gokaiger, the Go-Busters and New Gavan. Kamen Rider Wizard Kabuto appears with all the Heisei Riders from Kuuga to Fourze, led by Decade, in a special two-parter after the finale, The Kamen Rider Rings and Neverending Story. Kabuto first appears alongside Faiz, summoned to the world within the Magic Stone through their Rider Rings by the alternate young Haruto, to chase down a duo of Salis Worms sent by Amadum, the evil wizard who ruled that world. The Worms having taken the Rider Ring chest along with the prime Haruto. Kabuto enters Clock Up as Faiz assumes his Axel Form and initates Start Up to quickly catch up with the two Worms who molt into the Culex Worm and Cammarus Worm and race off to meet the two Riders. Fighting at super speed, Kabuto and Faiz take their clash with the two Worms, who are joined by Musca Worm, to various points across the city before ending next to Double and Fourze as they deal with trio of Dustards. As Double and Fourze finish their battle, Kabuto destroys Culex and Cammarus with his Rider Kick as Faiz destroys the Musca Worm with his Axel Crimson Smash. Kabuto is later summoned with all the other Riders when the 13 Rider Rings are taken by Amadum, the evil wizard who rules the world of monsters, to defeat Wizard, only to find out that they will not obey him just because he possesses their rings, and that they will always fight for freedom and not merely justice. After the Riders destroy his initial guard of monsters, Amadum tries to escape with the boy Haruto, summoning his strongest and largest monsters to deal with the Riders. However, the Riders individually pull out their various tricks to deal with the giant monsters, with Kabuto entering Clock Up and boarding the Kabuto Extender (Ex Mode). With his monsters destroyed, Amadum attempts to force the boy to wish to leave this world. The Kamen Riders attempt to stop him but to no avail, having their powers stolen by Amadum's true monstorous form when they try to fight him, with Kabuto having his Kabuto Zecter absorbed. However, the young Haruto defies Amadum after hearing the words from Wizard of turning despair into hope, summoning a new Rider to his world. This new Rider, Gaim, gives himself the Kamen Rider name after being told by Wizard that they come to help when people request it. This revelation that the Kamen Riders aren't bounded by evil turns the tables on Amadum as he is beaten back by Gaim, forcing the powers he stole to be returned to the other Riders, transforming them to their ultimate forms, with the return of the Kabuto Zecter immediately transforming Kabuto into Hyper Form. Kabuto then participates in a successive barrage of Rider Kicks from all 15 Riders against Amadum which is finished by Wizard and Gaim. After Amadum is destroyed, Kabuto stands with the other Riders watching over the young Haruto as he wakes up before returning to his world. Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai Kabuto was seen flying in as a falling meteor and crashed into a building in Masked Form, switches to Rider Form, then confronts Stronger, and used Clock Up to his advantage to avoid two swings and a Den Punch, then assails him at light speeds, stopping when Stronger used an Electro Fire to halt Kabuto in his tracks. Thinking he had the upper hand, Stronger goes in with a Stonger Den Kick, only for Kabuto to counter it with a Clocked Up Rider Kick, defeating Stronger, but as soon as he Clock Overs, Kabuto was ambushed by Skyrider. Too exhausted to fight, Kabuto was soon defeated by a Sky Flying Saucer while trying to counter with a downward right cross. He later reappeared with the rest of the Main Riders to fight Badan and it`s soldiers. Due to the timeline alteration caused by Shocker, Souji became one of the brainwashed Riders in that timeline, donning the name of Shocker Rider Kabuto. Kabuto was one of several Shocker Riders who volunteered in the Rider Grand Prix under Shocker Rider 3, who had been personally challenged by Kamen Rider Drive. During the race, Kabuto found that Drive's Tridoron was catching up on him and, in an attempt to avoid being surpassed, engaged Clock Up before disembarking his Kabuto Extender and opening fire on Tridoron with the Kabuto Kunai Gun only to be intercepted by Kamen Rider Faiz on the Auto Vajin, whom engaged him in battle as Faiz Axel. Kabuto ultimately fell short of the Top 2 in which Drive prevailed over Rider 3. Once Rider 3 was integrated into the Great Leader of Shocker's Rider Robo form, Kabuto was among the Riders who attacked Drive while being caught in the crossfire as the Rider Robo joined the fray. Ultimately, the Double Riders 1 and 2 made their appearance having survived their apparent demise from within the Rider Robo, and broke Shocker's brainwashing on the fallen Riders, enabling all Riders to unite in a final battle against Shocker. Unfortunately, Kabuto was among the Riders whose existence was erased by the Rider Robo. This fate, however, was rendered moot when the Rider Robo was finally destroyed by , restoring Kabuto's place in history. Kamen Rider Ghost: Legendary! Riders' Souls! Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm Despite not appearing in the web-exclusive series, Kabuto and 13 Heisei Riders were the projections of the Ganbarizing Critical Strike. Kamen Rider Zi-O Kamen Rider Build: Be The One Among the first 18 Heisei Riders, Kabuto fought against numerous monsters in a melee briefly witnessed by Sento Kiryu before being caught in the crossfire as Kamen Rider Zi-O BuildArmor used his Vortex Time Break to wipe out his enemies. Kamen Rider Heisei Generations Forever Kamen Rider Kabuto in Heisei Generations Forever.png Kabuto fight in Heisei Generations Forever.png 2019: First Love, Finaly! Appearances in other media 35th Masked Rider Anniversary File Tendou is one of a group of five characters from Kabuto who appear hosting the 35th Masked Rider Anniversary File, a collection of five featurettes shown during episodes 23 through 27 of Kabuto, this segment acted as a look back to the Kamen Rider franchise and an early advertisement for the ''God Speed Love'' movie. Non-canon TV appearance Kamen Rider G Novels Kamen Rider Decade: The World of Tsukasa Kadoya ~The Garden Inside the Lens~ In the novel reimagination of the Kamen Rider Decade TV series, Kamen Rider Decade: The World of Tsukasa Kadoya ~The Garden Inside the Lens~, the World of Kabuto is, as one of the Nine Worlds, not an alternate reality like in the TV series but the original world. Having already traveled to six worlds, the World of Kabuto is the third and last of the three remaining worlds the Hikari Studio group, Tsukasa/Decade, Kaito/Diend, and Natsumi, explore during the novel. Arriving in the World of Kabuto, they meet Souji Tendou, still as arrogant and confident as ever, and considering himself the strongest Rider. The group enters Bistro La Salle where Hiyori Kusakabe works. Hiyori sees Kaito and Tsukasa, dressed as a ZECTroopers, claiming that the two of them ate without paying. Tendou hears this and is enraged. The three of them fight and Tendou actually beats them with only a pair of chopsticks. Turns out it was a pair of Worms that ate without paying. Tsukasa and Kaito are eventually captured by ZECT, only to have Tendou save them. Tsukasa thanks him, in spite of rarely thanking people. Tsukasa starts respecting Tendou afterwards. Tendou has the Clock Up Attack Ride Rider Card and gives it to Tsukasa after he realizes that he is Kamen Rider Decade. Tsukasa uses the Clock Up card as Kuuga, and, in the end, the Worms that impersonate both Tsukasa and Kaito are defeated. When the fight is over, Decade's trio goes back to Tsukasa’s world. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Kabuto video game Kamen Rider Kabuto appears with the other Kamen Riders in the ''Kamen Rider Kabuto'' video game, in his Masked, Rider, and Hyper Form. Kamen Rider Climax Heroes Kamen Rider Kabuto appears in all Kamen Rider Climax Heroes installments. His Hyper Form debuted in Climax Heroes OOO. All Kamen Rider:Rider Generation 1 & 2 Kamen Rider Kabuto appears in All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation and All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation 2 both appears as an unlockable character. Kamen Rider: Battride War Kamen Rider Kabuto appears as a Main Rider in the video game Kamen Rider: Battride War, which unites the riders of the Heisei era from Kuuga to Wizard. Kabuto_striking_Salis_Worms.jpg|Kabuto knocking out a group of Salis Worm with his Rider Kick. c20130121_riderbw_009_cs1w1_720x.jpg|Masked Kabuto fighting Salis Worms Kabuto_riding_Kabuto_Extender.jpg|Kabuto riding Kabuto Extender. Kabuto_Drift.jpg|Kabuto gameplay. Kabuto assist Gatack.jpg|Kabuto assist Gatack. KRBW_All_Riders_Heisei_and_NeoHeisei.png|The Heisei and Neo-Heisei Era Riders. Kamen Rider: Battride War II Kamen Rider Kabuto reappeared in Kamen Rider: Battride War II, summoned by Cinema along with the remaining Heisei Riders in order to create the "ultimate movie". Kabuto's stage was based of from Kamen Rider Kabuto: God Speed Love, with Kamen Rider Caucasus as his main enemy. 15allheisei.PNG|All of the main official Heisei Riders, from Kuuga to Gaim. Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis Kamen Rider Kabuto reappeared in Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis Kamen Rider Kabuto intro in Battride War Genesis.png Kamen Rider Kabuto Cast Off intro in Battride War Genesis.png Stage Shows In a stage show where the are seen fighting their usual foes, a Worm and Kamen Rider TheBee show up and wind up defeating them. Kamen Rider Kabuto and Gatack, in Rider form, arrive and assist the Boukengers. Kamen Rider Kabuto Stage Show at WAKAYAMA Marina-cityble In a stage show where Kamen Rider Kabuto & Kamen Rider Gatack in Rider Form are fighting Worms, Kamen Rider Ichigo, Kamen Rider Nigo, Kamen Rider V3, Riderman, Kamen Rider X, Kamen Rider Amazon, & Kamen Rider Stronger arrive and assist Kamen Rider Kabuto & Gatack. Personality He is the Kabuto Zecter's wearer, is a mysterious, quiet 21-year old man who often seems to follow monk-like philosophies of peace. His name literally means "Heavenly path, rules over all" and he always uses it to introduce himself ("Walking the path of Heaven, the man who will rule over everything"). Tendou often spouts amazingly appropriate zen-like phrases he supposedly learned from his grandmother, prefacing them with . He also often does a 'point to the sky' pose, usually after he defeats a Worm or introduces himself. Tendou has no actual job and doesn't attend college because he believes that he is destined for something bigger (which is becoming Kabuto). Despite having many talents (from cooking to hairstyling to excelling at various sports to the extent that he can handle entire teams alone), he is usually uninterested in pursuing anything until his belt activates. He calls himself a "National Treasure" and "Universal Treasure". Tendou stays in a big home with his little sister Jyuka, loves cooking, and seems to have an interest in Kagami's co-worker, Hiyori. As a result, he is a regular customer at Bistro La Salle. Because of his abilities and outlook, combined with his talent of being a step ahead of those around him, Tendou comes off as rude, cocky and exceedingly arrogant. This was the primary reason for why he had no friends in the first place. However, this unlikable personality holds back the caring emotions he has for others. His feelings for his two sisters are among the few things that can break his serious demeanor, as Hiyori is also Souji's little sister. This is sometimes shown humorously such as when Juka stated that she had someone she liked. However, deep down, Tendou actually cares for other people and helps them when in need. He possesses an uncanny ability to see through the Worms disguises as well as detect if there are any nearby without the use of any devices. Tendou acts quite mercilessly against Worms, saying that as long as they are Worms, they will be destroyed. While this may seem slightly cruel, this is pretty justifiable as the Worms killed numerous people including Tendou's parents. He does however seem to make an exception if he feels it`s right as he spared Hiyori's life. He also hesitated at killing Tsurugi until being convinced by him, showing that Tendou doesn't kill Worms out of malicious reasons as well as further showing how much he can actually care for others close to him. This does however, show that he can make hard and seemingly cruel decisions when he feels the need to. This side of Tendou is somewhat questionable for a Main Rider as he once tried to kill Kagami when he found out Hiyori's identity as a worm before being convinced not to. Powers and Abilities Tendou has been called a "first-rate human" by Masato Mishima: he has a wide range of skills, and has repeatedly shown himself to be at peak levels of physical and mental condition. One of his most noticeable traits is his ability to stay calm and collected during any battle, which has allowed him to win every battle he has been in. *'Hand-to-hand Expertise': Tendou is a master of hand-to-hand combat, being able to swiftly overpower most Worms and even other ZECT Riders with ease. **'Master Weaponry:' Tendou is proficient in handling any weapon. *'Skilled Leader': Despite preferring to work alone, Tendou is a capable leader when the situation requires. He led the Shadow troopers into victory against Worms, and his leadership ability was instrumental in the mission to stop Worms from killing the humans. *'Stealth Expert': Tendou was able to sneak at the back of the people without being notice. Furthermore, he was able to sneak behind Kageyama's and left without any tracks'.' *'Polylingual: '''Tendou can speak many languages, including French and English. *'Tactican: Tendou has been able to catch the Cassis Worm - who has the ability to freeze time - off-guard through various tactics. *'Skilled Chef: '''Tendou has consistently proven himself to be an exceptional cook, having been taught by his grandmother. His cooking ability is rivaled only by Jiiya and Hiyori. Quotes from his Grandmother Throughout the series, Tendou would always quote dictations from his adoptive grandmother. Sometimes his stepsister, Juka, would also quote it as well. *"Walking the path of Heaven, the man who'll rule everything." *"As long as I am wanted, destiny will always be at my side." *"Force the world to revolve around you. It's more fun to think that way." *"People become stronger through adventures." *"If you're going to adventure, make it a big adventure." *"When people love others, they grow weaker, though it's nothing to be ashamed of. True weakness lies elsewhere. Because this is not true weakness. Only those who know weakness will be truly able to become stronger." *"When not close by, one is even closer." *"Chase two birds, and you catch two birds." *"Sickness occurs because of the food. You can't spell great without eat." *"Each meal only happens once in your life, so make each one the most important." *"If you're going to eat it anyway, then eat the best one first." *"People who steal things lost something even more important." *"It is enjoyable to eat something delicious, but the greatest joy comes from the time spent waiting for it." *"No matter what condiment, what ingredient... there is something greater: the love of the person cooking" *"There are no bad restaurants or bad experiments in this world." *"Fancy food does not taste good. No matter what truth you try to hide, you cannot hide it." *"Fancy flavors cannot hide poor cooking." *"If you wish it to be so, luck will always be on your side." *"If I wish for it, fate will always be my ally." *"Flowers can make any girl glow." *"All girls are equally beautiful." *"There are two things a man must never do. One is to not make girls cry... The other is to not handle food so crudely!" *"A truly famous store does not put out advertisements." *"Fighting is something done from the stomach. Put the energy from your stomach into it!" *"Work is as sticky as ''natto." *"Immature fruit is sour, producing immature fights." *"A knife can only bring happiness when used in cooking." *"It's fun to add a secret flavor so that no one knows. But... it's more fun to find it." *"Even the devil's whispers can sometimes sound like an angel's voice." *"One that drowns in oneself will eventually fall to darkness." *"Even in a world full only with enemies, there will always be someone you must protect." *"A cuisine's flavor is decided by preparation and performance. Its the same with battle." *"If you receive a little kindness, give them a large serving." *"Imitating others is not bad. That's how we recognize ourselves." *"Once you know the real thing... you won't be fooled by an imitation." *"Children are treasures. The greatest sin in this world is to damage those treasures." *"The strong are saved. The weak crumble. Only the strong need to survive." *"Angels descend during meals. Therefore, it's a sacred time." *"The sun is wonderful. It can even make the dirt shine." *"Life is a long path to a goal. Drop your heavy luggage and enjoy walking with your hands empty." *"Men must be cool. Boiling water turns into vapor." *"I am the center of the world. So... I will save the world." *"Truly delicious food will change the life of the one who eats it." *"Cooking spreads to another. The flavor connects one person to another." *"With strength as a goal, I will become even stronger... always as much as necessary." *"The wishes of the children are the future's reality... adults that laugh at such dreams are no longer human." * "People walk on the path of people and that which opens that path up is the path of Heaven." *"A bond is a deep connection that can never be broken. Even if apart, heart and heart are still connected." *"My evolution is faster than the speed of the light. There is nothing in the whole universe that can keep up with my evolution." *"Justice is myself. I am justice." *"There is only one name in the world that you must remember. Walking the path of Heaven... the man who will rule over all." *"There is nothing wrong with imitating a person... as long as it's to find who you really are." (In Hyper Battle Video only) *"They who control the water will control the world." (In movie only) Kamen Rider Kabuto The allows Souji Tendou to transform into Kamen Rider Kabuto. As with all of the Zecters, Kabuto has two basic forms that he can transform into. *'Height:' 190cm *'Weight:' 132kg *'Punching Power:' 8t *'Kicking Power:' 10t *'Maximum Jump Height:' 20m *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100m/8.9s Kabuto's is a heavily armored form resembling a pupa. Due to the heavy armor, Masked Form offers strong defensive but low offensive capabilities. This is Kabuto's default form, until he flips the "horn" on the , like a switch, to initiate the command. This primes the armor to "Cast Off," which when fully activated, sends the armor flying off his body, destroying all lower Worms that get hit with the ejected armor parts and revealing the sleeker Rider Form. It is shown to be possible for Masked Form to be bypassed altogether, as seen in the Hyper Battle Video and by the alternate version of Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto in Kamen Rider Decade, by flipping the horn immediately after placing the Kabuto Zecter on the belt before the armor materializes. When Kabuto switches the horn on the Kabuto Zecter back to its original position, it will initiate sequence, where all of the extra armor reattaches to him, restoring Masked Form either partially or completely. The Armor of Masked Form consists of the following parts: * is the V-shaped horn on the forehead, usually has more than four times the hearing ability of a person, listens to sounds in the range of 16 Hz to 120 thousand Hz, and can even hear a needle falling 5 km ahead. * is the silver armor supported and reinforced by , it is possible to continue to lift with heavy load even with heavy objects of 25 tons for a long time. * is the black shoulder tip that take in air. Gas is separated, converted into high-compression oxygen, and the oxygen concentration in the body is made up, and make spreads throughout the body. Only activated by qualified person can make him to be able to use the Masked Rider System freely. * * hidden inside the Masked Armor, stores high compressed oxygen which can be operated freely for more than 10 hours even above 5000 m above sea level. In Masked Form, Kabuto Horn is stored and isolated in chest. * is molecularly coupled by electric force called . Also, by Cast Off, Masked Armor can blow off at the initial speed of 2000 m/s and can give damage to enemies nearby. Appearances: Kabuto Episode 1-9, 11-13, 15-49, God Speed Love, Kamen Rider Taisen - Rider= Rider Form *'Height:' 195cm *'Weight:' 95kg *'Punching Power:' 3t *'Kicking Power:' 7t *'Maximum Jump Height:' 37m *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100m/5.8s *'Rider Kick Finisher:' 19t Kabuto's is the sleeker and more offensive-based form. This form resembles more of a Japanese rhinoceros beetle, which Kabuto is named and themed after. In this form, Kabuto has access to the command, enabling him to move freely through the flow of time to match the Worms. By pressing the three buttons on the belt in succession, Kabuto can perform his tachyon-powered . Kabuto Rider Form has three known variations of Rider Kick: a normal 180 degree roundhouse kick, a counter kick (360 degree roundhouse kick, which is used to surprise opponents who attempt to attack him from behind), and a flying side kick. Rider Form consists of the following parts: * * * * has a field of view to instantaneously identify targets 2 km away covering the wide angle of 130 degrees in all directions. Moreover, enemies can be identified by fluoroscopy with X-rays, neutron rays, and infrared rays even in hidden objects and darkness. * * * * * * Appearances: Kabuto Episode 2-49, God Speed Love, Kamen Rider G, Decade Episode 31, All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, W & Decade: Movie War 2010, , , Wizard Episode 52-53, Kamen Rider Taisen, , Legendary! Riders' Souls!, "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm, Be The One - Hyper= Hyper Form *'Height: '''198cm *'Weight: 102kg *'''Punching Power: 10t * Kicking Power: 15t * Maximum Jump Height: 50m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/4.2s * Rider Kick Finisher Power: 30t Kabuto is able to access , a stronger version of Rider Form. Accessed through the , Tendou transforms into this form via . In Hyper Form, Kabuto also has access to , an even faster version of Clock Up able to time travel due to its faster-than-light speed properties. The extent of Kabuto's time travel is currently unknown, but he has been shown travelling up to seven years in the past. Kabuto is also able to take objects back in time along with him. He is also equipped with jets on his back, the flames of which resemble insect wings, which he can use to fly. In God Speed Love, Kabuto was shown to be able to fly through space, and the jets had enough power to move a meteor far larger than him. This form's finisher is the , which is activated by first pulling the Hyper Zecter's horn before performing the usual process for the Rider Kick. Appearances: Kabuto Episode 34-49, God Speed Love, Wizard Episode 53 }} Equipment Device *Kabuto Zecter - Kabuto's transformation device *Rider Belt - Kabuto's transformation belt *ZECT Mizer - A device that deploys minidrones *Hyper Zecter - Kabuto's transformation device to become Hyper Form Weapons *Kabuto Kunai Gun - Kabuto's personal weapon *Perfect Zecter - Kabuto Hyper Form's personal weapon Vehicle *Kabuto Extender - Kabuto's Rider Machine Relationship *Allies: **Arata Kagami: Souji has interest in Arata because of his straight forward mind. Initially refusing him as a friend, but after all they went through together in battles, Souji made him to be his only friend. **Yuzuki Misaki: She becomes Tendou's intellect and trusted ally among some Zect members. She kept the secret that Souji was Kabuto from ZECT HQ **Shuichi Tadokoro: Shuichi also a trusted person to be Souji's intellect about Zecters. **Daisuke Kazama: The first person Tendou called "weird person" due to his principles of living as wind and also acting playboy towards women. Tendou had once misjudged him as a "jerk" to not even care of Gon, until she was held hostage. **Gon: Tendou only become friendly to Gon, especially because Souji hold the principle of "Children are the world's number one treasure" **Tsurugi Kamishiro: The first person to 99% able to match Souji. Tendou only has a normal but a bit close relationship to Tsurugi as both have desire to eliminate Worms. He respects Tsurugi too as he never astray from his path to fight and his noblesse oblidge, except a moment of Tsurugi's feeling towards Misaki. **Jiiya: The first person he ever respected. Souji will always accept himself to help him on any problem even goes far to call him "Treasure of humanity". Souji also revealed that he learned how to cook from his book. **Renge Takatori: At first, Renge was a spy sent to kill Souji. But after Souji warmed her heart to enjoy life properly, she becomes an apprentice of Souji. Souji was always surprised of her weird cooking which turns out to be delicious too. *Family: **Grandmother: The one who took Souji in after the death of his parents. She is the one who taught and lead Souji to become what he is now. **Jyuka Tendou: His adoptive sister. He cares for her a lot. **Hiyori Kusakabe: At first, their relationship can be thought of love interest at the first sight. But soon revealed that she is Souji's true sister. Despite no longer with the same blood and actually a Native, Souji still protected Hiyori the same way as Jyuka. *Rivals: **Sou Yaguruma: Souji has no interest in Sou even calling his Perfect Harmony imperfect. Because Souji's capability to outstand him, Sou sees Souji as his rival that he has to beat and won't aid no matter what. However, he does help him on some incidents. **Shun Kageyama: Souji dislikes Shun because of his manipulative nature, especially when he kicked Sou from the team and used Arata as a deadly bait to find a traitor. Legend Rider Devices Transforms Decade into Kabuto's Rider Form, used once before its power is sealed. Regained when Tsukasa taught Mayu the true meaning about her Grandmother's saying of looks being deceiving while praising Souji's family bonds. During Super Hero Taisen event, Tsukasa is shown able to summon Kabuto Kunai Gun when assume as Kabuto. He also able to use Clock Up without using Attack Ride Clock Up card, first shown when battling Go-Busters. Kamen Ride Kabuto.jpg|KamenRide: Kabuto KRD-Decade_Kabuto.png|Decade Kabuto - Form Ride= *'Kabuto Masked': Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Kabuto Masked Form. This card is not used in the series, but in the S.I.C. Hero Saga side story, Masked Rider Decade: World of Stronger where Decade uses this card to protect himself from Delza Army General Steel's steel shaft. Unlike the other Form Ride Cards, this card transforms Decade into the default form of the Rider instead of a mid-upgraded form. - Final Kamen Ride= When Kamen Rider Decade is in his Complete Form, he uses the K-Touch to summon the Final Forms of the Nine Heisei Riders. After he presses the Rider's symbol, a card of that Rider's Final Form appears in a set of nine on Kamen Rider Decade's chest. The Kabuto Hyper card summons Kamen Rider Kabuto Hyper Form. Using the Kabuto Final AttackRide card allows Decade to execute a double Hyper Kick or a Maximum Hyper Cyclone (armed with the Perfect Zector in Gun Mode) alongside Kabuto Hyper Form. Also used by default form Decade to transform into Decade Kabuto Hyper Form in SIC Hero Saga, World Of Stronger to fight Stronger Charge Up Form, but was defeated. Also used again by Decade Complete to fight Stronger Charge Up Form but unfortunately beaten by Stronger Charge Up' Super Stronger Electric Kick. Final Kamen Ride Kabuto Hyper.jpg|Final Kamen Ride: Kabuto Hyper - Attack Ride= These cards allow Decade to perform any of their own attacks, Decade is also able to use any signature attacks of whatever Kamen Rider he has transformed into. *'Clock Up': As Kabuto, or Decade moves extremely fast to the point that seconds slow down into minutes. In the novel, the card somehow ended up in Tendou's possession and give it to Tsukasa after he realized that he is Decade with the card itself being used by Decade while in Kuuga Mighty Form. ***When this attack is used in Kabuto form, Kabuto Zecter's voice will be played. But Decadriver's voice will be played instead if Tsukasa stays in his Decade form. ***'Hyper Clock Up' : As Kabuto Hyper Form, Decade is able travel at near light speeds, allowing him to travel forward or backward through time. This card is not shown in the TV series, but is used in the S.I.C Hero Saga side story published in Hobby Japan magazine. Image:Attack Ride Clock Up.jpg|Kabuto Clock Up - Final Form Ride= The Zecter Kabuto card transforms Kabuto into a giant Kabuto Zecter, able to burrow underground. Final Form Ride Kabuto Zecter.jpg|Kabuto Zecter - Final Attack Ride= The Zecter Kabuto charges at the opponent in a devastating mid-air body slam, Decade Meteor. With the target left vulnerable in mid-air, Kabuto and Decade execute their respective kick attacks while in Clock Up. The same card can be used by Decade in Kabuto's Rider Form to execute Kabuto's Rider Kick. Final Attack Ride Kabuto.jpg|Final Attack Ride: Kabuto }} - Gaia Memories= - O Medals= : Based on Kamen Rider Kabuto Rider Form. - Hyper Form= : Based on Kamen Rider Kabuto Hyper Form. }} - Astroswitches= The is the legendary Fourze Module based off of Kamen Rider Kabuto, which is equipped on the left leg of Kamen Rider Fourze via the triangle-based . The Kabuto Module allows Fourze to perform Kabuto's Rider Kick. Like Kabuto, the module is in a Masked mode when activated until it is able to Cast Off and then the module changes to Rider mode. - Wizard Rings= This Rider Ring which bears the likeness of Kamen Rider Kabuto is exclusive to Kamen Rider Wizard's Wizard Ring toyline. When used by a WizarDriver wearer, it would be able to summon Kamen Rider Kabuto. - Hyper Form= Hyper Ring.jpg|Kabuto Hyper Form Ring }} - Lockseeds= * : Allows the user to transform into Kabuto Arms, equipped with the Kabuto Kunai Gun. The core image depicts the Kabuto Rider Belt while the lid backside image depicts the Kabuto Zecter. Gaim/Kurokage/Bujin Gaim/Kamuro-styled Lockseed. **Transformation: ***Squash: ***Au Lait: ***Sparking: Kabuto Lockseed.png|Kabuto Lockseed (closed & lcoked) Kabuto Lockseed 2.png|Kabuto Lockseed (opened & lcoked) - Signal Bikes= * : Allows Mach to activate a Kourin Signal Legend. When used in the DX Drive Driver, it gives the sound for a Tire Exchange into . - Eyecons= 1= |-| 2= is one of the 16 title Kamen Riders' Ghost Eyecons. It shows the number R07 on its Startup Time setting, Kabuto Rider Form's face on its Transformation Time setting, and Kabuto's symbol on its Move Invocation Time setting. EyeconKabuto.png|Kabuto Ghost Eyecon 07._Kabuto_Damashii.png|Kabuto Ghost Kabuto_sticker.png|Top Sticker - Rider Gashats= * : Based on Kamen Rider Kabuto. - Ridewatches= - 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Kamen Rider Zi-O}} - 3= - 4= - 5= }} : Based on Kamen Rider Kabuto Rider Form, this Ridewatch provides access to the KabutoArmor used by Zi-O. It is dated 2006. KRZiO-Kabuto Ridewatch.png|Kabuto Ridewatch Kabuto Ridewatch (Inactive).png|Kabuto Ridewatch (Inactive) - Hyper= : Based on Kamen Rider Kabuto Hyper Form, this Ridewatch would provide access to a corresponding Rider Armor. It is dated 2006, but shown on the Ziku-Driver's screen as FIN. KRZiO-KabutoHyper Ridewatch.png|Kabuto Hyper Form Ridewatch }} }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Souji Tendou is portrayed by . The younger Tendou from seven years prior to the series is portrayed by , while seventeen years prior he is portrayed by . In Kamen Rider Climax Heroes and Kamen Rider Battride War, Kabuto was voiced by the late Tsuyoshi Takishita, and recordings of this voice was recycled in later Battride War installments, even after his death in 2013. In Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai, Kabuto was voiced by . As Kamen Rider Kabuto, his suit actor is , who has been the suit actor for the majority of leading Heisei Kamen Riders (except Kuuga and Hibiki). Rider No. As the leading Rider protagonist of Kamen Rider Kabuto, Souji Tendou (Kamen Rider Kabuto) is labeled and . Notes *Its design is based on a "Kabutomushi", other wise known as the . **This would make Kabuto the second Rider designed based on rhinoceros beetle, the first was being Stronger. Co-incidentally, both Riders share the same motif. *A unique design element among Final Forms is that his right foot possesses additional plating and colored differently from his left. **Few Final Forms would replicate this trait during kick-based finishers, such as Emperor Form's Emperor Moon Break producing energy bat wings, and Build Genius Form's Genius Break emphasizing the same side's foot as Kabuto's. ***Wizard's Extra Final Form, Infinity Dragon, possessed WizarDragon's head on the right foot when executing Infinity End. Appearances * Kamen Rider Kabuto **Episode 1: The Strongest Man **Episode 2: The First Two-Step Transformation **Episode 3: I am Justice!! **Episode 4: Love Explanation!! **Episode 5: Order to Capture!! **Episode 6: My Flower **Episode 7: No. 2 Appears **Episode 8: Angry Tofu **Episode 9: The Bee's Insanity!! **Episode 10: I'm Not Your Friend **Episode 11: The Party Burns **Episode 12: The Makeup Thousand-Man Cut **Episode 13: The Team Dissolves **Episode 14: Back of the Back of the Back **Episode 15: The Monster Noted Doctor!? **Episode 16: An Impossible Storm **Episode 17: Restored Memories!! **Episode 18: Farewell, Gon... **Episode 19: Scorpion Millionaire **Episode 20: Eh, Jiiya? **Episode 21: VS Stag Beetle **Episode 22: Birth of a Special Compilation **Episode 23: Riddle + Riddle = X **Episode 24: The Ramen Way **Episode 25: The Proud Searchlight **Episode 26: Love That Shook the Earth **Episode 27: Me!? A Murderer **Episode 28: Why!? Death **Episode 29: The Dark Kitchen **Episode 30: Miso Soup Ascension **Episode 31: Shocking Fact **Episode 32: Puzzle Unraveled!! **Episode 33: The Sprouting Adjutant **Episode 34: Breaking Super Evolution **Episode 35: The Hellish Brothers **Episode 36: Red Shoes' Recklessness **Episode 37: School's Ghost Story **Episode 38: The Dangerous Younger Sister **Episode 39: The Powerful Black Opponent **Episode 40: The Saddest Battle **Episode 41: The Strongest Defeated **Episode 42: Worst Terror VS Worst Fear **Episode 43: That Which We Aim For **Episode 44: Who You Will Live With **Episode 45: Christmas Earthquake **Episode 46: Farewell, Tsurugi!! **Episode 47: Rushing into the Last Chapter **Episode 48: Tendou Dies!! **Episode 49/Finale: Path of Heaven * Kamen Rider Decade **''Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker'' * Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010 * ''OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Kamen Rider Wizard ** Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z **Episode 52: The Kamen Rider Rings **Episode 53/Finale: Neverending Story * Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai * Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 * Kamen Rider Build: Be The One * Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER }} References *TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Kabuto. *TV Asahi's page on Kabuto Hyper Form. Worms Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Kabuto Category:Kabuto Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Heroes Category:Kabuto Characters Category:Antiheroes